The invention relates to an applicator device for liquid, powdered or pasty composition with an applicator, through which the composition that is in a dispenser cartridge can exit under the action of a metering element, especially for cosmetic and medical applications.
Such applicator devices are already known in widely differing branches of technology, for example in the form of tooth brushes with toothpaste accommodated in the handle, shaving brushes, shoe polishing brushes, or also nail polish brushes, which are screwed to the front of a dispenser bottle.
In the simplest cases, the liquid is discharged simply by inverting the device so that the liquid can flow out forwardly through the applicator. Apart from the fact that this can function reliably only for low-viscosity composition, such a procedure has the disadvantage that a meaningful seal is not possible and that the liquid can thus also run out unintentionally, causing considerable soiling. This is intolerable especially in cosmetic applications where such applicator devices are carried, for example, in a handbag. Furthermore, there are already metering devices, such as pistons for expelling the composition which can be moved through the cartridge by means of a screw displacement mechanism. Apart from the complicated mechanism, which is not well suited for simple mass-produced articles, this type of metering also has the disadvantage that complicated dispenser cartridges are needed.